You Owe me
by pamnick17
Summary: This is a story for all of you Blackwater fans out there. Jake and Leah are left alone in her house what will they do its up for you to find out. One-Shot, but depending on your reviews I might make it into a longer story...
1. You Owe Me

This is my first story ever to post on this site so please review and don't have mercy. Tell me exactly what you like or didn't like be honest that way if I decide to make this story longer I will know what I did right and what I did wrong.  
I made a bet with my friends that if this story gets more than 9 reviews I would make it into a full length story. If yo want me to make it into a longer story tell me in your reviews. They make me happy. ;P Disclaimer: I don't own this character they belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the plot belongs to me, hurray. So this is just so I won't get sued, but if she ever thinks about letting go of Jacob and Leah I'll be more than happy to get them.  
I will stop the chattering and let you enjoy this one-shot I made just for your enjoyment hope you love it just as much as I do. Remember to review whether you liked it or not. "You Owe Me"  
Leah POV:

It was a sunny morning here in La Push, usually it was cloudy, but today it was different. I woke up with the sun shining in my face.

-"Fuck me" I said barely opening my eyes.

-"With pleasure" a husky voice said from the right side of my room. It was a voice I would recognize from a thousand miles. It was my OH-Mighty-Alpha and he was in my room, watching me sleep?

-"What the fuck? Where you doing, are you pulling an Edward on me?" I Said as I sat straight up on my bed, but when I did I noticed that Jacob in fact was in my room and only in his gray gym shorts. God how I loved being a wolf! I hated the imprinting though, but seeing Jake half naked, totally worth it.

-"I see you finally woke up" he said sitting next to me in my bed wrapping his left arm around my shoulders.

-"And no I was not pulling an Edward on you, I came into your room a minute before you woke up. Sue told me to come and wake you up for breakfast, and talking about that its getting cold and I haven't eaten in almost an hour and your mom made us chocolate chip pancakes." He said looking into my eyes.

-"Well, get out then, I have to get out of my pajamas."

-"You look fine to me, come I'm starving and Seth is eating all of it" he said standing up and pulling me up with him.

Thank God I put some shorts on before I went to bed, and a tank top. I normally sleep on my underwear since my transformation I sleep half naked, thanks to our extra body heat.

When Jake went to open the door he looked at me and smiled evilly at me.

-"Jacob Black, what are you smiling about?"

-"Nothing, I just like what your wearing." I could say the same about him.

-"Your raping me with your eyes, you pervert, I'm gonna change." I said as I tried punching him, I missed him, damn.

-"Too slow, Clearwater, now come." He said to me as he approached me and swung me on his shoulder.

-"Let me DOWN! Jacob FUCKING Black!" I said smacking his butt.

-"Hey, I liked it." He said smacking mine.

-"Ow!" I said, but I think I liked that as well.

A few minutes later we were in the kitchen.

-"So, wasn't it good Clearwater?" He asked me as he sat me down on a chair next to the table.

-"Fuck you." I said flipping him my finger.

-"Aw, that hurts me." he said sitting next to me.

-"Where are my mom and Seth?" I asked him.

-"Oh, Sue went to work and Seth went to school." He said serving himself a big stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

-"And why aren't you at school?" I asked him as I served my own stack of pancakes, but instead of eating them alone I squeezed chocolate syrup on top. Some of it fell on my fingers so I licked it off, I felt Jake staring at me.

-"What?" I asked after taking a huge bite of my pancakes.

-"Um, nothing." He said looking down at his own plate.

-"Sure, sure." I said laughing at his embarrassed face.

-"Hey that's my line." He said taking my fork and eating my last bite of pancakes.

-"What the..? Jake you owe me!" I said punching his right arm.

-"Hey, ow, and I think I know how to repay you, you and me, the couch." He said biting his bottom lip.

-"No, as much as I would love seeing you trying to seduce me, it's not happening." I said standing up and taking all the dirty dishes to the sink and started washing them. I suddenly felt two strong arms wrapping around my waist and a hot breath in my neck that said...

-"Doesn't this feel nice?" Jake whispered to me, it sent shivers down my whole body.

-"Um." Was all I could manage saying.

-"So, how about I pay you back right now?" He whispered, but this time he kissed my neck in between words. One word, one kiss. Two words, two kisses. I lost track in the second one.

-"Jake." I moaned as my legs began turning into jello, I grabbed the sink for support, but Jake noticed, so he grabbed my waist and pressed me tighter against him.

As soon as his skin made contact with mine it sent bolts of electricity throughout my whole bode making me get goose bumps in the process. I have never felt so connected to someone physically. Not even with Sam. I got over him a few months back when I found out that Emily was pregnant and reality hit me telling me he wasn't going to be mine again.

-"Why so quite?" Jake asked blowing air to my neck.

-"Nothing." I said as I turned around with his hands still around my waist and grabbed him by his neck.

-"I feel silly doing this." I said looking into his big brown eyes, blushing.

-"Why?" he asked me looking straight into my eyes. Again I have never felt so connected to anyone in whole life.

-"I mean, what if find your imprint?" That was all I could say before his lips touched mine.

His kisses were so rough at first, but he as he got the rhythm of it they turned soft, lust filled kisses. I was shocked at first, but after a moment I began kissing him back. It was as if we were meant to be together, we were in perfect zinc. Our lips molded together like puzzle pieces. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. When he opened his mouth I searched each and every inch of his mouth. He tasted wonderful. When it came to be his turn he did the same to my mouth, but when he was done grabbed my bottom lip in between his teeth. When let go, I licked his bottom lip. We still had our eyes closed and were still standing in front of the sink.

-"You still owe though." I said locking eyes with him.

-"Man, I thought that was it, Lee what do you want me to do, to pay you back?" He said winking at me.

-"I'm thinking about it, but I may have an idea of how you can pay me back." I said grabbing his ass in my hands.

-"I like your idea." He said sliding his hand up and down my back, but he suddenly stopped above my bottom. I smiled at him saying,

-"You wouldn't dare." I said squinting my eyes. And crossed my arms.

-"Hum, I would." He said looking at my lips while he licked his bottom lip. He suddenly kissed me, he took the chance and slowly moved his hand above my bum, and he squeezed it making me smile in the kiss.

-"You bastard." I said as we backed away from each other. He sat me on the kitchen counter and smiled at my obscenities.

-"I told you I would, now do I still owe you Clearwater?" He asked me wrapping his arms around my waist.

-"Um.....Yeah." I said crossing my arms around his neck.

He made the cutest pout ever, wait, me Leah Clearwater thinking a pout is cute. Especially if the one pouting is my All-Mighty-Alpha. I knew we always had this sexual tension towards one another and we always showed it towards each other, making out whenever we could, and that was practically every time we were left alone.

This started a few weeks back when it was our turn to patrol.

Flashback

I had being feeling like my old self again, ever since I stopped having feelings towards Sam I started to develop feelings towards Jake, it was something much more powerful than whatever it was I ever felt towards Sam. I was scared, that if we were to have a relationship he would imprint and I would be left alone, again. And I knew Jake felt the same, since Sam and I broke up he has been more than friendly towards me and this afternoon while we were patrolling he showed his feeling towards me, it was by mistake, but I still enjoyed it. I still remember what he said when he realized that I was paying attention to his thought instead of my own, "Ow, shit," was all he said. I laughed to myself about that. The first one I happened to catch a glimpse of was an eleven year old Jake looking at me from his porch while I played with his sisters. I thought that was cute, the way he looked at me showed that he has had this feelings towards me for so long and I have never noticed them, how blinded must I had been when I was with Sam, because from what I have seen it was visible to everyone. Everybody told me about that, but I never paid attention to that I only saw him as a good friend of mine. But his feelings towards me were so pure, they were loving,lust filled, longing and they were all so strongly felt. All I could do was to tell him to stop and to meet me at the clearing.

And that's when our conversation started. I remember our first one on one conversation it went like this,

We walk towards each other slowly looking eye to eye. He had only his black gym shorts and that gorgeous smile of his. I on the other hand had a white summer dress. It was the first time I ever wore that dress so I felt exposed next to him, I know I should be used to it by now, but when its the first time you wear a dress, a white one, with out underwear you get the feeling of being exposed. When we finally were face to face he looked at me from top to bottom, I could help but to do the same, good did I love his wash board chest, all I wanted to do was to run my hands and my mouth all over them to see what he tasted like, I would love that. He grabbed my hands in both of his and he led me towards this giant tree that made enough shadow to cover us compliantly, that didn't matter at the time considering that it was really late. All you could see were the stars and the moon.

- So, you saw all that? He asked me as he looked into my eyes.

- Yeah I did, I think they are amazing. I said smiling, God this man made me feel like...

Our conversation kept on going for hours until the sun came out. We kept on talking about each others feelings and how we never told each other and if we would keep this going.

But I never really shared my feelings towards him until the third 'date', that's what he calls them, I don't think their dates though. We always met at the same clearing. It wasn't until a few days later that we started showing our true feelings towards each other, physically.

End of Flashback

Yeah, that's how our relationship started, but we have never gone all the way and tonight I want it to happen.

-"Babe, what's wrong?" Jake asked me when I came out of my trance.

-"Oh, nothing." I said snuggling my head in the crook of his neck.

-"Was it about me?" He asked drawing circles with his finger in my back.

-"Maybe?" I said while biting his earlobe and that act of mine made him moan.

-"Leah..." My name came out as a moan from his lips.

-"Hum?" I said kissing the spot under his right ear.

-"If you don't stop teasing me, I sure I'm gonna make you pay." He said grabbing my face with both of his hands forcing me gently to look at him eye to eye.

But he didn't just look into my eyes he slowly drifted from my eyes, to my mouth, and finally my chest. He lingered for a while and slowly removing his right hand from my face to my left breast touching and caressing it making it hard for me to hold back a moan. He licked his lips and looked back into my eyes, he still had his hand in my chest, the only thing between his hand and my bare chest was my tank top. So he slowly moved his hand away from my chest making his way to take off my tank top. As we backed away from each other, I felt the need to kiss him again and when he finally took off my tank top we started kissing again. The feelings I had when our bare chests met were inexplicable some of them were lust, love, need. Our bodies fitted together so perfectly. I felt his muscles contract as I passed my hands through his bare chest. We stopped kissing because we both needed to breath, but that didn't mean our skin ever lost contact. He kissed my neck whenever we needed to catch a breath.

-"Couch...Now..." was all I could manage to say in between moans.

He slowly picked me up, never losing any contact with each others skin. As he settled me down in the couch he stayed on top of me. And all I wanted to do was to take off all the clothes we had left. So, I slowly moved my hands from his neck, to his shoulders, his chest, his abs and finally his hips. As I started to press my hand against his shorts I couldn't help but to notice the impressive bulge that was forming in his pants. I moved my hands to the elastic band in his shorts, I slowly pulled them down. Jake helped by finishing to take them off. When he did he was on top of me naked and I still had my stupid shorts on, Jake seemed to be thinking the same thing since he moved his hands down towards were my shorts were, he pressed his fingers to my swollen nub. That simple touch sent my mind flying high. He kissed my right ear lobe and whispered to me, 'does it feel good baby'. I nodded in response.

-'You like that don't you?' He continued to whisper on my ear as he kept his fingers on me. He moved his fingers in circles. There was this nut in my stomach that kept on getting stronger and stronger with each movement he did on me. When he saw I was close to peak he stuck his finger on me.

-'Ahhh' left my mouth when he did that. He started slowly with one finger and as his speed increased the fingers did as well. I t wasn't until I had three of his fingers on me that I didn't go into oblivion. I t was amazing how this man could make me feel with just a simple touch and this is just...

When I came down from my orgasm, I notice that Jake had taken my shorts off without me noticing it. I felt comfortable with him naked, well both were. Jake moved to kiss my lips and when he we both felt our lower bodies colliding with each other. This act made us both moan in the process. He kissed me my neck as I scratched my nails all around his back, from the noises I heard him make I knew he liked it. He hissed my name when he couldn't hold it back any longer.

-'Leah... I need to be inside you right now, please' he said looking straight into my eyes. I was rattled by his words. All I could do was to nod my head with a small smile on my lips, placing my left hand on his right cheek saying to him,

-'Its okay, I want you, now' I said to him as I kissed his sweet lips. We both smiled in the kiss.

Our lips moved in perfect harmony. I wrapped my legs around his hips opening my entrance to him. He went from my lip to my neck. As he kissed the crook of my neck he plunged into me making us both shake in that moment. We stayed still for a while letting me to adjust to his size. He kept kissing my neck as he came out of me slowly, just so that he could come inside me once again, and so it began. As he plunged into me I moved my hips forward so that he could get in deeper and each time we met in the middle we came closer and closer to the edge. Each time he came inside of me I couldn't help but to have this bubbly feeling inside of me, its like this heat wave waiting to burst out and take control of my whole body and mind. I wasn't myself during this trip I was craving for more. I wanted all of him. He quickened his pace, but I still couldn't let go of myself until I heard him whisper in my ear,

-'Come with me baby' and with that I was sent into oblivion all I could heard were our moans and our panting as we came together. I had finally let go of that feeling inside of me and it felt so good. This is what we both have waited for so long and it felt even better than what I had imagined. It wasn't my first time, but this is so much better than my first.

-'That was' he said kissing my swollen lips.

-'Amazing' I said as I kissed him back.

-'So, I was wondering, do I still owe you?' He said to me with a smile on his lips.

-'Hum, I'll think about it.' I said with a smirk on my face.

THE END

Well here it is my first ever story to post on this amazing site. Hope you all enjoyed reading it.

Remember if you like it and want me to make it into a longer story tell me on your reviews.

I know everybody says that reviews are love but in this case reviews are updates so keep them coming... ;P 


	2. Authors Note

A/N

Hey Guys!!!

This is not a new chapter.

Were you excited when you saw in your mailing list that I had updated? I'm sorry if I have made you excited for no reason. I just have to tell you guys one thing. I have decided to continue the story, but considering that I finished it a long time ago, I might need sometime to figure out to were this is headed. I never considered in making another chapter. So bare with me. I am not dropping it. I am just telling you not to panic if I don't post every single day or week. I have a lot going on right now.

P.S: I'm open for ideas, thought anything of how you would like me to continue the story.

Much love to all of you who have read and reviewed my story,

-Pam 3


	3. I can't believe it

**You Owe Me**

**Disclaimer:**Disclaimer: I do not own this character they belong to Stephenie Meyer. But the plot belongs to me, hurray. So this is just so I won't get sued, but if she ever thinks about letting go of Jacob and Leah I'll be more than happy to get them. I own Mr. Hania, Mrs. Hall, Jaci Burch and Kimi, if you keep on reading you will find out who they are.

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I will not promise anything. I am very slow updater, I hate that,but that how I roll so please stick with me. I know you won't regret it. And thank you for all of your amazing reviews. :)

**Chapter 2:** I can't believe it

Seth's POV

-'Beep, beep, beep...-'

-'Shut up'- I whispered as I woke up to the loud beeping of my alarm.

-'Ugh'- I said as I turned it off.

I stood up from my single bed, which by the way I don't fit in anymore. I mean my feet dangle from the foot of the bed, its very uncomfortable to sleep in. My mom has a king sized bed, Leah has a queen size bed and I the man of the house have the smallest bed in the entire household. I mean I should at least have a bed I can sleep in without having to worry about falling of, of it.

-'Seth, are you up?'- I turned to see my mom look at me with a smile on her face. She looked tired, but at least she is smiling. Ever since she started to date Dan she became her old self again. Sure I wasn't too kin of him, but at least he makes her happy and that's what

counts. I can't even begin to imagine what I would do to someone if they ever hurt either my mom or Leah. I know for sure they would be scared to leave their house.

-'Yeah, um, can I have some privacy. I have to take a bath.'- I said to her as I opened my bathroom door. My bathroom wasn't huge, but I fit in it, so I guess its alright.

-'Sure, Seth?'-

-'Yes mom.' I said rubbing my eyes.

-'Did you do your homework.'-She asked me.

-'Yes, Leah helped me.'- I said smiling. Leah helping me with homework is hilarious she is a great teacher, but her temper not so good.

-'Okay, so go get cleaned. I'm gonna make breakfast.'- She said as she closed the door.

I took my bath, which lasted about 5 minutes, max. I was now in front of my drawers with only a towel wrapped around my wait, trying to figure out what to wear. I settled on a simple t-shirt, some blue jeans, and my favorite black converse.

As I grabbed my backpack from the floor I heard my mom yell.

-'Mom?'- I called her as I walked down the stairs.

-'Seth, hurry up your gonna be late.'- She yelled from down stairs.

-'I'm coming. Are you in the kitchen?'- I said as I stepped in the living room. Its an average looking living room a couch, a TV, and a recliner on the corner.

-'Yes, come in and eat your breakfast before it gets cold.'-

As I walked towards the kitchen a rich chocolaty smell hit my face. It smelled of pancakes, chocolate and something else, I know I have smelt it before, but I can't get my finger on what it is. The strong smell of chocolate pancakes was over powering any other smell that was either inside or near the kitchen. As I stepped inside the kitchen I was shocked to see such mouth watering pancakes laying there in the table. As I snapped into reality again I noticed there was someone sitting on the table.

-'Hey there kid.'- Jake said from the table.

-'Hey, what are you doing here so early? I didn't mean to sound rude or anything. Your always welcome and you know it.'- I said taking my place around the table.

-'Nah, don't worry. I came to talk with your sister, but your mom told me she is still sleeping.'-

-'Yeah, she came exhausted from her shift last night. But you guys had patrol together why aren't you tired, you don't seem tired at all.'- I said as I took a plate full of pancakes.

-' Thanks for reminding me Sherlock. I'm not tired because I slept during patrol, I told her to take a nap, but you know how stubborn she is when it comes to taking orders.'-

-'I know. What are you going talk to her about? Not that I care or anything.'- I said while taking a bite of my pancakes, which by the way are so good.

-'Nothing you should worry about.'-

-'Kids, I have to go I'm going to be late. Seth before you go wake your sister up. I don't want her to sleep throughout the whole day.'- My mom said to us before leaving through the kitchen door.

-'Bye.'- She yelled from outside.

-'Bye, mom.'-

-'Bye, Mrs. Clearwater.'-

I stared at the plate that was in-front me. It held the most mouth watering chocolate chip pancakes you will ever see in your whole life. I hoke my head when I heard Jake cough.

-'Are you going to eat or what?'- I asked him as I took both a knife and a fork.

-'Nah, Rachel made us breakfast this morning. You know since the whole Paul imprinting on her she's been acting more like the perfect house wife this past few months. And not to mention he spends almost all of his time on our house. And Billy seems to be getting pretty annoyed at them. So, his giving them both a key to our house up state.'- He said before sighing.

As he spoke I finished all of my pancakes. I checked the kitchen clock to see what time it was, it was 5 minutes past 6. If I didn't get moving I would be late and that would mean another bad thing on my record. So, I picked up my dishes and placed them on the sink. Before leaving threw the back door I turned around to say good-bye to Jake.

-'Man, I'm late for school. Um, could you do something for me?'- I said as I open the back door.

-'Sure anything.'- He said as he stood up from the chair that he had been sitting on.

-Could you wake up Leah? I'm already late and you know how feisty she can be at morning.'-

-'Sure, no problem.'- He said giving me a smile.

-'Thanks man I really appreciate it.'- I said as I walked out the door. But before leaving I heard Jake yell at me.

-'Hey Seth! If your really that late, here take my car!- And with that he thew me his car keys.

-'Wow! Thanks man. I owe you one.'- I said as I walked over to his car.

-'No problem, just be sure to bring it back in one piece.'- He said as he waved me good-bye.

I got inside the car. 'God doesn't this feel awesome!' I thought as I turned the key and listened to the car come to life. My phone buzzed from my pocket. I t was Embry.

-'Don't tell me your going to miss out on today too? Jake is not coming and Quil has this thing with Claire.'- Embry said frustrated on the other end of the phone.

-'No, I'm driving to school as we speak.'- I said with a smile on my face. This was actually the first time someone trusted me with their vehicle. I know how to drive, its just that nobody ever lets me drive their car. So, I'm really stoked right now.

-'How the hell? You don't have a car, do you?'-

-'Jake passed by and offered to lend me his car since I was running late.'- I said in a proud tone.

-'That mother fucker. Well, since you have his car, can you come by and give me a lift?'-

-'Sure, were are you?'-

-'I'm at my house. Hit the accelerator were already late enough for detention.'- He said in a hurried voice.

-'Don't worry, with this baby we will get there in no time. In fact I can see you just about now.'- I said as I closed my phone and looked at Embry, who had an amused look on his face.

-'Dude, do you know what this means. Jake's either fucking your sister or he is trying to fuck you.'- He said as he took shot gun.

-'Gross! What the hell do you think about. You have a perverted mind. You sick wolf boy.'- I said as we entered the free way that led to our school.

-'Well, those are the only two real reasons Jake would lend anyone his car. I'm sorry for being honest.'- He said laughing.

-'Shut up. Were here.'- I said as I parked on the school's parking lot.

We got out of the car and started walking towards the school entrance. And there waiting for us was Mrs. Hall, she is our school counselor, and when she stayed outside the school at that time of day this meant big trouble.

-'Mr. Clearwater, Mr. Call your both late.'- She said to us as we approached her.

-'Were sorry Mrs. Hall it won't happen again.'- We both said in unison

-'This isn't the first time. I'm sorry boys, but you have to stay for detention this afternoon after school.'- She said walking inside the school.

-'Damn, dude my moms gonna kill me. She told me yesterday that if I got bad grades this last semester she would hang me.'- Embry said rubbing his forehead.

-'Your not the only one that is going to die here. I mean, I have my mom and my sister who are going to kill me once they see my report card.'- I said as we went to our lockers.

Conveniently enough all our lockers were next to each others. The halls were empty and silent. I felt like someone was watching us from behind. When I turned around to see who was there I nearly jumped all the way to Kentucky. It was Jaci Burch. She was my own personal stalker. Everyone knew that she had this thing for me. I thought it was nice until I started receiving love letters form her, damn did Leah and the guys bug me for this.

-'Seth!?! Where have you been you naughty boy?'- She said poking my arm.

-'Ah, home?'- I said looking at her in a strange kind of way.

-'Um, hi Jaci. Excuse us, but were gonna be late for our first period.'- Embry said smiling at Jaci. Out of all the boys I think Embry is the most mature.

We were now on our History class. Embry sat next to me today.

-'Dude, you know she totally has the hots for you, don't you?'- He said laughing at me.

-'I thought you were better than the others, but it turns out your just as bad.'- I said sighing and turning my head forward looking straight into the chalk board.

-'You're not going to get all chick flick on me now, are you. Because if you are I might as well sneak of and go home.'- He said smiling at he.

-'Forge...'- I was cut of by the teacher.

Our history class was taught by Mr. Hania. He was a good teacher. He is tall with long gray hair, and his face showed all his years and experience. He looks wise like my dad used to they used to be great friends.

-'Kids today we are going to talk about our roots.'- He said standing up from his chair.

-'We all come from different places, but most of us are from the first tribe that settled here. Or am I wrong?'- He said raising his eyebrow.

-'No Mr. Hania.'- We all said in unison.

-'Well, okay. And did you all know that your last names have a special meaning to them? Mine means 'spirit warrior' and I think you all know our tribe legend about those.'- He said looking at Embry and I.

As he kept on lecturing us about our roots and were we all came form, and the meaning of things I didn't even noticed the bell had rung and Embry was screaming at me.

-SETH!?!'- He said smacking me in the head.

-'Ouch! What the fudge, man?'- I said scratching my head.

-'You have been in a trance ever since Mr. Hania started talking, and now the bell rang and we are going to late for our next class. And you know what that means more hours on detention. So, get moving pup.'- He said handing me my books.

-Okay, sorry.'- I said standing up.

The next few hours past by quickly enough for me to even notice that we now in art class, our last period. As I stared into my unfinished painting of a wolf, I had started the last class. I started to think about how my life used to be before all of this madness happened. I thought about Leah, and how happy she was before, but don't get me wrong she has been less moody for the past weeks. I wonder what might be getting into her?

-'Hello? Is anybody home?'- Embry said waving at me.

-'Um, sure. What's up?'- I said scratching my head.

-'You have been out all day thinking about. I don't know. What is up with you?'- He said looking at me in a concerned kind of way.

-'Nothing, its just lately I have been thinking about the time were we didn't even think that the legends were real. A time in which we were all happy and aaahh. I don't know either Its not that I'm not happy I just feel weird.'- I finally said. It felt good to tell someone about that.

-'Don't worry Seth. Everyone of us went threw that it'll pass.'- He say smiling.

-'Thanks, man.'-

-'No problem.'-

After our little confession, well my confession, we went to the detention room. This was a room made specially for detention, it was all white with nothing on the walls. You could do homework or nothing your choice, that's what they always told us before going in. We were the only kids there except for this girl named Kimi, her name meant secret, and that was exactly what she, was a secret. Nobody knew anything about her except that she lived with her aunt because her parents died She is pretty, but she is still kind of weird in a way.

The teacher uncharged of us places us in different sits throughout the room. I was next to Kimi and Embry was in-front of us.

We didn't say a word amongst ourselves, until. Before she left she whispered in my ear.

-'I know your secret, wolf boy.'- And then she left off leaving me shocked with her words.

Our ride to Embry's house was silent except for the radio playing some soft rock, or something I didn't pay much attention to it. After dropping Embry off I went straight home. I wonder if Leah woke up? I hope she did, I can't to see what she made today. Leah is an excellent cook. Not everybody knows that, but dang she can cook better than mom.

As I parked the car out in the back. I couldn't help, but to notice some weird noises coming from the house. I got out form the car and as I stepped closer I noticed that those noises were coming form the living room. I came threw the back door silently hoping nobody heard me. I hope Leah is okay. But as I looked at the position she was she looked to be more than okay. What was before me looked to be my sister with my best friend FUCKING!?! WHAT THE FUCK!?!

-WHAT THE FUCK?'- I screaming storming off into the woods.

-'SETH WAIT!?!'- I heard both of them scream, but it was just to much to take in. I need some alone time.

* * *

So here it is.

Did you like it? Or didn't you?

You can tell me all about it on your reviews.

Please review.

And please be real with me tell me what you REALLY thought about it.

Love always,

Pamnick17 3


End file.
